(Project: REBIRTH) Book One: Bloodstained World
by Enigmental-Keeper of Ambition
Summary: It all started here, the end of the world...When a once normal day takes a full 180 into chaos, its hard to accept the changes that come along. The dead rise and the living try to survive. Yet, there are the few who survive with a purpose. Follow Mark Kuzen and other survivors as they attempt to unravel the mysteries of the apocalypse...
1. OC Form

Welcome, fellow readers and writers, to Project Rebirth, a five book series I'm starting...or perhaps restarting, if I were to describe this better. The story you have just clicked on is a "rebirth" of a story I took down as my old persona "Keeper". This is Book 1, Bloodstained World, a remastered and revised version I've been working on for almost half a year. Of course, this is an OC story as it was back then. I've cut many characters from this story from the duration I've been working on its revision, sticking to the characters that molded its characteristic as a great story. So, before I have those new to this story shoot in for an entry, I must reassure those that have been waiting for this revision and...disappoint some…

So here are the characters who have been "reborn" along with the story:

Delainey "Lain" Shallows - Biku-sensei-sez-meow

Sayaka Okasaki/ Liana Josephine Richards - FlashArrow

Zander "Zane" Sullivan/ Skylar "Skye" Anderson - FallingSunset

Phil Angelo - Lazersword88

Elliot Bloodrose - bunnyeria

Cassie Vargez - Awesomestprime8

Naomi Thompson - PandaHeroXD

Rikio Hiroshi - ShinBP

Hoshiko Kurayami - Yamada07

Katsu Tokoroshi - RedStar7481

Daisy Saiori - Cute Cool Phooka

Satoshi Minegishi - zimudra

Alexandria Grey - Ninja Kat Is Stalking You

Elaina Armstrong - Renaglory

Kazue Baronage - Tasaiya

Souske "Azure" Seriu - Azure Seriu

And that's the last of them. I know it seems like a lot, and truly it was...about two years ago. I now know most of these characters by heart, so I won't even have the slightest of difficulty to write about them. And plus, during this whole series, I have to write about 30-40+ OC's I've personally made for the story, be them plot-important or just filler. So don't worry about me or the amount of screen time your character gets, I'm an equalizer, I know how to divide the spotlight.

Now, before I give you your form, I have to fill you in on some important details. You see, Bloodstained was an unfinished product, only going up to 15-20 chapters before I closed down shop on my old account. So, I only got to arc 2 (Or Episode 2, in which I like to refer my arcs as "episodes"). I'm completely caught my work up to that point, mostly different from how it was before, hence my long duration of work.

Episode 3 is where our new characters come in, and that, my fellow reader, is where your job comes in...But before that, take a moment to catch up and understand the situation a bit...

* * *

Voice Entry #1

My name is Mark-Anthony R. Kuzen...16, sophomore. This is day two of the "end of the world".

Really...to think I woke up to my usual routine one morning. Little Maple innocently adorable, Miyuki going through her rebellious stage, so on so forth...

It all happened at once. Azure Seiru and I were taking a walk to my lunch spot when the hectic scene of Los Angeles burned into our memories. I still remember hearing all the noise, the sirens,the choppers, the faint screams in the distance. The apocalypse had begun and I really didn't know what to think.

One thing was on my mind though. I had to get my family and friends out of the city. Without much debate, Azure and I headed back to the school for Delainey Shallows (Lain) and Cassie Vargez, my childhood friends. We ended up with more people than we had expected.

Sayaka Okasaki, Alexandria Grey, Liana Josephine Richards, Katsu Tokoroshi, Rikio Hiroshi, Hoshiko Kurayami, Satoshi Minegishi, along with my friends and myself. We were quite the mismatched group of people, yet together, we were able to get out of that school alive...But we were split in two different group. Regrettably, Lain and Cassie ended up in a bus with Rikio, Hoshiko, Katsu and Satoshi, whereas I was with Sayaka, Azure, Liana and Alexandria in Cassie's personal car. Two groups, two missions, all too different but led to the same destination in the end.

But still, I have to be left behind in order for my group of friends to survive...I put them in a bad situation where we are currently surrounded by whatever creatures lurked outside my house...I'm going to catch their attention...Azure should know what to do from there…

V.E. #2

I somehow survived, thanks to some old acquaintances. Phil Angelo, an old friend of my exgirlfriend, Kazue Baronage, an old friend (rich from beyond imagine), and Naomi Thompson, a tomboyish yet caring gal. I was rather surprised by my luck...Though, it would appear I had been out for a few days to say the least, Naomi taking care of my unconscious body while the other two took watch and defended the fort that was my home…

V.E. #3

We've headed out. I've come to realize that I'm "dead" in a way. The last time my last group saw me, I was holding back a whole horde of these undead creeps...there was no way a normal person can fight back all those things and live, even worse luck alone…

I'm going to take this as a chance to do my own thing. It appears that Phil needs to meet up with a very reliable informant here in Los Angeles, answering my question why Philadelphia's young prodigy was here. Though, he asked me if there was anything I needed to get done first, like getting back to the others…

I need to get to the hospital...There's a low chance, but my mom could be alive and I got to get her out…

V.E. #4

We were taking a break from saving Elaina Armstrong (Ellie) from a small group of "undead"...for some reason, giving Them that title doesn't sit right with me…

Anyhow, Ellie is a friend of mine...I was quite surprised to find her running for her life. Right now, we're located at a pawn shop near the downtown area. Nice two story building with roof access.

V.E. #5

Naomi came back carrying Kazue. They were really dusty from whatever collapsed outside. Azure and some others were just outside the building, running for it. Probably a rescue mission. Kazue and Naomi went out to help while I covered them from a distance with a sniper rifle Phil found and assembled in the shop...They still don't know I'm alive…

V.E. #6

We're just outside the hospital. My mom is somewhere in that five story building...I might know where to start...but...I hope she's alive.

Ellie's waiting around the corner. She's heading in with me, no matter how much I objected. For some reason, I didn't want her to come...I feel like she'll die if she does...I guess, as a friend, I have to make sure that doesn't happen…

V.E. #7

…*Sobbing*...

Female voice: Mark, are you okay?

…*Continued sobbing*...

Female voice: Come on, Mark we have to-

…*Gunshot*...

V.E. #8

...

V.E. #9

Lain: Mark, what are you doing?

Shh, I'm trying to put up another entry.

Lain: Putting up another recording in your little diary. *Boyish voice* Dear Diary, today the wonderful and amazing Delainey Shallow saved my ass. I really do owe her, this is like the billionth time already.

Lain! *Sounds of moving* Get out of here.

Lain: Yeah, yeah, I know *giggles*. *Boyish voice* Maybe I'll just tell her I love her and have make-up sex or something.

Lain!

*Lain's voice slowly becomes inaudible*

Geez that girl...Anyhow, I made it back...Regrettably...It….It was too late to save mom...I don't recall anything that happen after...after seeing Him, again…

But now I'm back with Lain and the others at the Police Station. There are a lot of people...and along with me, Phil, Kazue and Naomi, others had showed up….

*Beep Beep Beep*

* * *

Those are only glimpses, so I don't ruin the fun of the ride when you get to read 20-30 chapters in this story's first update. But, just to note, those 21-30 chapters is also your responsibility, because thats where Episode 3 starts, my friend. I need characters for the new cast and the fresh feel for the new audience.

I have yet to build a more developed and unique character form, but a simple one should do. I already have much at hand with this project and this is Book 1, simple and clean in the start, then we get in messy and complex later. So here, have a form (OR if you have your own way of organizing your character's information, I wouldn't mind if you sent that instead, it'll give me ideas for my own unique form):

* * *

Name:

Age: (16-19)

Gender: M/F

Family: (Just name, age, and a short description…nothing to much because this about your character.)

Background: (Please don't try to make your character a complete badass for a higher chance of survival, all the characters have their time to shine, so don't worry. Just try to be realistic while adding a bit of your own touch. Also, make sure you add in the history of what your character was doing during the month after the Outbreak started, since that when Episode 3 is taking place)

Personality: (Have your character's personality compliment their history…in other words, their background should affect who they are. Do this, and you'll have a higher likeliness for your character to be accepted.)

Sexuality: (Meh…you should know what to do for this.)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance: (This one is for body features, as in eye color, skin color, hair style/color, body build, etc.)

Clothing: (You may add another set of clothing, just let me know with the words "Attire 1" and Attire 2")

Weapons: (There will be no need for any school weapons since Episode 3 will be taking place in the Police Station everyone is resting at)

OTHER INFORMATION:

* * *

Please send your form via PM, unless you're one of those slightly awkward guest reviewers...I seriously don't get you people, it's not like you have to pay to have an account, I mean you don't even need to write, PLUS it convenient for communication. *Wink wink, nudge nudge*

Good luck, my friend, I'll fill you in more when I've accepted the right amount of characters. Until then…

Enigmental, checking out!


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A young boy, the age of 17, sluggishly walked down the dark and empty corridor. The sound of each step he made seemed to echo in the silence. Moments like these, the boy usually like to sit and rest to regain his strength to go on, but now…He couldn't seem to have cared less. His body was worn; battle scars and blood covered him. His eyes living but empty as he ventured onward to his destination.

The boy fell to his knee, his body on the verge of collapsing and losing consciousness. Yet, the boy shook his head frantically, refusing to rest. With a single moment of strength, the boy ripped the sheath strapped over his should, keeping the blade within the container as he used the sheath as a cane.

A red light seemed to illuminate a room as the boy turned a corner. He leaned against the nearest wall, briefly catching his breathes. He was almost there, the place he needed to be, the place where death was more than certain.

Then, he continued forward, his body feeling heavier at each step. Still ignoring his body's wishes, the boy quickens his steps. To the boy, it felt as if he was trying to run through quicksand, but the pain was tolerable.

The boy literally slammed the side of his body on the door, the sound echoing through the silent halls. The boy muttered under his breath, halfheartedly joking to himself. He chuckled, realizing that it had been awhile since he last heard a joke…Even if it were a halfhearted one, the boy still felt like he had to.

Gathering more of his strength, the boy reached for the doorknob of the door, slowly turning it. As he opened the door, he did his best not to fall over with the opening, barely supporting himself with the makeshift cane. He eyes slowly adjusted to the blurry room, the red light slightly blinding. With his eyes now adjusted, he unsheathed his katana, his wobbly feet barely supporting his body.

"So…this is how it ends…"

* * *

A world of peace, a place of sanctuary...

Poetic ideals serving nothing but paper thin hope.

The dawn now peaks...

Eyes watching, arms reaching,

As the ruins of paradise is revealed.


	3. EP 1-1: The World As We Knew It

Well, here it is, the beginning of a story I never finished. To tell you the truth after a psychological breakdown and a whole months worth of hospitalization, I was wary of continuing my writing...But lets just say I have a special someone who likes to kick my ass off my deathbed. Literally.

So this is going to be the beginning (hopefully) of the two chapters a week marathon. I don't want to overwhelm, but I'm getting tired of keeping people waiting and crushing promises, so lets do this.

_**The World As We Knew It**_

"Big brother, get up!" A little girl shouted as she shook her sleeping older brother. "Get up please!"

Unable to get her brother to wake, the 7 year old girl climbed up on his bed and began jumping a certain spot she chose so she wouldn't end up jumping on her brother.

"Get up or I'll tell Mommy." Each word was said after a jump as the girl innocently threatened her brother.

Yet still, the brother still slept. Pouting, the girl stopped jumping and climbed off the bed. She looked from her sleeping brother to the open door that she had entered through. Trying to mimic the sigh of her mother, the girl began to walk away from the bed.

"Fine, Mommy will be real-" The girl began before she quickly pulled off her feet. "Eek!"

The young girl screamed as the whole room seemed to move too fast for her mind to process. As soon as the dizziness subsided, she found herself under a white space. It was soft and warm, almost seemingly comfy. Around her small body she could feel arms wrapped about her. She could even feel something snuggling the back of head.

"Morning, Maple." The brother said playfully as he began to tickle his little sister.

"Ah, no, stop that!" Maple Suzunika said as she struggled to break free from her uncalled punishment. "Big brother!"

"What did I tell you about interrupting my naps." The brother said as he continued to tickle his sister.

"Sor-Ah! Not there! I'm too ticklish there!" Maple tried to say through laughter.

At the moment, the blanket engulfing them was forcibly removed, and there stood a older looking girl than Maple. The girl seemed to glare down at the two as they stared back at her in surprise. Compared to Maple's maple-brown hair, the girl had a darker tone to hers.

"Just get up, Mark." The girl said. "You're wasting your own time."

Maple clambered down from the bed, dashing out of the room with her arms spread as if she were mimicking a plane. With her imitation of a plane engine nearing the end of hall, Maple had left Mark Kuzen and the other girl alone. The girl was still glaring at the 16 year old boy. Even though the girl was about four years younger, the girl seemed much more mature than Mark. Mark ruffled the back of his head, making a mess of his already messy black hair.

"Why so serious, Miyuki? You won't be able to get a boyfriend if you're always so stuck up." Mark said sarcastically.

"I'm filling in the cup you're supposed to be filling." Miyuki Suzunika said with a cold tone. With more of a pissed off voice, Miyuki continued. "And my relationships don't concern you."

"But that's where you're wrong, my dear little sister." Mark said with a smirk. "Just because I don't do my 'job' that well, doesn't mean I neglected being your older brother. You want me to do my part, then here's some old brother advice."

Mark stood up from his bed. He walked up to his step-sister, who was now looking up at the brother she was trying to look down on.

"Quit trying so hard, will you?" Mark began. "I know you're trying to grow up, preparing yourself for the real world, but just be you. I miss my little sis who used to love singing to her little sister as I played the guitar, the one believed that if she just put her mind to it, she could do the impossible. Like finding the North Pole or discovering Tinker Bell in her closet."

"I'm not a little girl anymore…" Miyuki said, keeping up her wall.

"But you aren't an adult yet either. You're a kid, act like one. Sometimes, at least, okay?" Mark said with a smile. "Now scram, you little brat."

Mark chuckled as he gestured Miyuki to leave. Miyuki's face was all red, either from irritation or embarrassment. With a huff, the 12 year old left the room, slamming the door behind her. A little shout from down the hallway could be heard from their mother. Then there was a small mimic of Maple copying her mother.

Outside the room, Miyuki stood silently, thinking about what her brother just told her. She was surprised. She knew Mark had those moments where he acted like a real brother, but it always surprised her. Not being related by blood, Miyuki once thought that she would never get along with her brother, but every once and awhile, she would be proven wrong. Miyuki really looked up to her brother.

"Maybe…" Miyuki muttered to herself. "Maybe he's right…"

Inside the room, Mark was leaning with his back against the door to his room, listening to his sister mutter to herself. He smiled as he heard her words. He couldn't help but smile.

"_Of course I am…_" Mark thought to himself.

Ending the little moment, Mark grabbed a towel from his closet and waited a few seconds before exiting the room. As he guessed, Miyuki was now gone from the spot she was once standing. She was most possibly with the rest of Mark's family. Mark continued on to the bathroom for his shower. The shower was about ten minutes long. After he brushed his teeth, Mark went back to his room to dress up. He put on his boxer then dark-blue jeans. He proceeded on putting on a white shirt with an unzipped zip-up collar jacket, which was mainly black with a white outline around the collar. He hand-combed his neck-long hair and parted his bangs a bit. He looked into the mirror in his room, his lightning-blue eyes looking up and down at his appeal. Mentally approving of his look, he left his room once again.

"I'm heading out!" Mark exclaimed.

"Don't you want your breakfast?" Mark heard his mother call.

"I'll be fine, Ma!" Mark said as he put on black socks and then his black sneakers. "Azure is waiting on me! So, I gotta go! I'll leave my bike here, so Dad can use it if he needs to!"

With that, the teenager ran off to school.

_**At Skyview High School**_

On a stair leading to the entrance to a high school located on a high hill in Los Angeles, a boy with long black and white hair sat on the metal railings. His open black blazer danced with the breeze of the wind on the highly elevated place. The loose red tie around his white dress shirt also moved with the wind. He kept one of his hands in the pocket of his matching baggy pants.

"What up, Try Hard?" A 17 year old girl said as she approached the boy who was a year younger than her. Compared to the boy's fair skin, the girl was darker in tone, being African-Mexican.

"Hey, Cassie." The boy responded, ignoring Cassie Vargez's little insult.

Cassie sighed as she leaned back against the railing. Her long black hair had disheveled bangs. She carelessly smoothed out some wrinkles on her black Avenged Sevenfold shirt. Her blue jeans had rips and tears in a few places, and she wore black sneakers. Adding to her body's feature, Cassie had B-cup breast.

Cassie looked into the boy's mako-blue eyes with her brown ones, boringly staring at the guy before looking at a group of girls who were whispering and giggling as they looked in the boy's general direction.

"Looks like you got some more fangirls falling over for you." Cassie pointed out.

"Really?" The boy seemed to be really surprised about the matter and blushed slightly.

Cassie did her best not to facepalm, knowing how stupidly dense her friend was.

"So, 'Azure'." The girl said this as she gestured quotation marks with her hands. "Who you waiting on?"

"Mark." Souske Hitori, better known as Azure, replied. "Where's Lain?"

"The little Christmas fanatic isn't even here yet." Cassie told Azure. "I'd be somewhere else instead of here if she were here."

There was a silence again. Azure and Cassie weren't really that close, they just had mutual friends, which made them somewhat friends in default. They didn't mind the other's company either, they just didn't really know what to discuss.

In the distance, the two could see a boy walking. He looked very familiar to both of them. When the boy noticed them, he waved and went into a sprint. The two teenagers waved back at Mark as he was closing the gap between himself and his friends. Skipping a step here and there, Mark hastily reached his friends, letting out a long exhale as he came to a halt.

"Look at you two bonding." Mark said. "I thought you weren't into guys like Azure, Cassie. I guess you're also into the brawny ones, too."

"Your sarcasm doesn't fail to annoy me, Mark." Cassie said as she flipped Mark off. "Anyway, didn't take your bike?"

"Ain't it a wonderful day to enjoy the sun?" Mark said boringly as he sat down on the stairs. "I just didn't feel like riding the thing. Getting the damn thing dirty isn't good for the paint."

"I could work on your bike, you know." Cassie offered.

"Then I'd owe you…" Mark replied. "I already owe you a lot…"

"Like hell you do." Cassie said with a smirk.

"So, Azure..." Mark looked at the baggy dressed boy. "What was so important?"

"Oh, about that-" Azure began.

"Heeey!"

At the sound of another familiar voice, Cassie couldn't help but sweatdrop as Mark seemed to grin. The trio looked at the odd girl that was waving franticly at them as she hastily made her way up the stairs. What was odd about her was the way she made herself standout with not only the people but her surroundings as well.

The way she dressed was quite themed. The same would have to go for her long blonde hair. With a big smile on her face, the girl greeted each of the teenagers that she called her friends. The trio greeted back, all except Mark, who seemed to be examining the girl.

The girl took notice of this, her smile turning into a sly grin. The girl leaned forward a bit in Marks direction, her leather-brown eyes looking straight into his.

"You can look all you want, Kuzen." The girl told Mark. "But touching is a no-no, you big perv."

"Pft…Says the girl who's flat as a board…" Mark said. Cassie chuckled and Azure was trying not to show his amused expression.

"Delainey Shallows is highly offended!" Delainey, or Lain, said. "I got boobs, jackass! Feel'em!"

"I'll only feel disappointment…" Mark said as he seemed to stare far off into the sky.

"I'm gonna hit you…" Lain told Mark as she glared at him

"I was just kidding." Mark said. "I was just wondering why you're always dressed like its Christmas."

Lain was wearing a red Christmas sweater with a design of a snowman on the front. The collar and cuffs of the sweater were a green color. Her blue jeans had a bedazzled reindeer on her right thigh and her shoes were a combination of red and white. Her bangs were dyed two different colors, the right side of her bangs being green and the other red.

"Christmas is a wonderful holiday." Lain said as she crossed her arms. "There's nothing wrong with acting like Christmas is every day."

"At least you're happy, I guess." Mark said with a sigh.

"I still remember your little joke." Lain said with a pout. "I'm not going to let that slide."

As Lain said this, the school bell rings. The group looked at each other, Cassie shrugging her shoulders.

"Looks like classes are starting." Azure said.

"Your revenge is going to have to wait, Lain. Tell me what you did to him during lunch." Cassie, who was in a separate class than the other three, said. With nothing else to say, Cassie goes inside of the school.

"Classes…" Mark said with a low whistle. "So much fun."

Mark seemed to search his pockets. His lightning-blues seemed to brighten a bit as he felt a small object inside his pocket. Mark pulled out his little MP3 and put on an ear bud to one ear. Mark let whatever song was already playing before he paused it play again.

"Didn't get enough sleep again?" Azure asked.

"It's never a bad time for a nap." Mark answered. "Class is boring anyway, and Teach lets me sleep."

"Wonder how your grades will look by the end of the semester…" Lain said tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Better than yours." Mark immediately says.

Lain gives Mark a hard kick to his shin. Wincing at the pain, Mark still couldn't help but chuckle as he followed behind Azure into the school while muttering under his breathe…

"Worth…"

_**Inside the School**_

"Everyone, please head to class."

The Student Council President and his Vice President were roaming the halls acting as hall monitors. Slowly, the hallways of the school began to empty as students were heading to their respective classes. Soon, five minutes passed and the second bell rang.

The pale skinned President looked at the watch around his right wrist, nodding as he confirmed the time. The President had black spiky hair and had dark-purple eyes. He was quite tall and athletic. To compliment his position, his clothing consisted of black pants, a black dress shirt, and dress shoes.

The Vice President, whom is female, had seemingly golden blonde hair. The bangs to her long hair seemed to frame her face, not blocking her maroon-colored eyes. Her skin was quite fair to say, adding to her beauty. She had fair skin and a curvy figure with c-cup breasts to add onto. She too was dressed to compliment her position in Student Council. This consisted of a white dress shirt under a dark-blue blazer and a red skirt.

"Hoshi." The President began. Hoshiko Kurayami looked at the President as they made their way through the hall. "We'll be spending five more minutes out here, we need to check for skippers or just anyone running a bit late."

"Got it." Hoshiko replied. "So, Rikio?"

Rikio Hiroshi nodded, confirming Hoshiko that he was listening as he looked around the hallway. Hoshiko took in a deep breathe.

"Are you busy during lunch?" Hoshiko asked.

"As much as I loved to have some free time, we're going to run a meeting during lunch." Rikio stated. "There's something important I want to talk about with the Principal…It's about an old matter…"

"You don't mean-" Hoshiko began.

"Coming through!"

A boy dashed passed Rikio and Hoshiko, bumping both teenagers on his way. Before the boy could get out of arms reach of the two, Rikio was able to grab the boy by the collar of his jacket, stopping the boy at his tracks. Rikio let go of the boy's collar, yet still remaining prepared if the student were to run off again.

"Hey, hey! Watch the coat, Prez." The boy said as he lightly tugged on the collar of his jacket.

"Late again, Katsu Tokoroshi." Hoshiko stated.

"I'd prefer the term, fashionably late." Katsu said with a grin as he gripped the polarized goggles that hung around his neck. "But get this B.S., man! Last night, I was on the job. I wasn't supposed to working last night, but I got a call from the Big Man and I couldn't say no. I was able to finish the job, but I got home late….And I kinda overslept…so yeah."

Rikio looked from Katsu to Hoshiko. Hoshiko had on a stern look, but the expression was broken by a gentle sigh. Rikio nodded to himself as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down word after word. Katsu looked the President with curiosity. Rikio stopped writing and offered the paper to 16 year old.

"Ah, not another detention…" Katsu said with a grumble. "I got a full schedule, you know. Got gals to woo and games to play, I don't have time to sit in a room with a bunch of stones and pricks-"

"This is a pass." Rikio said bluntly.

Katsu took the piece of paper without a second thought. His light green eyes seem to stare at the parchment as if it were some holy scripture. Katsu looked at Hoshiko, then to Rikio, a grin on his face.

"This is the freaking shit man! Can I really use this?" Katsu asked.

"Rikio is well respected by the teachers here, when they realize the pass is from him they won't give you any trouble." Hoshiko said proudly, as if gloating in the place of Rikio, whom stood there with a nonchalant expression. "Now, get to class, but calmly okay?"

With an even wider grin, Katsu broke into another sprint, Rikio purposely letting his peer go as the goggle-wearing boy passed him. "Sayonara! Thanks for the jail-free card, Prez! Love ya!" Katsu said as he rounded a corner. Not even a mere three seconds had passed when Katsu slid and halted back into Rikio and Hoshiko view. "No homo!" And the boy went back into his dash.

"That boy is a lot of trouble, isn't he?" Hoshiko said with a shake of the head.

"He means well." Rikio replied with a shrug. "He's a hardworker, I know that for sure. If only he'd focus that hardworking somewhere else. Come Hoshi, we have to check the rest of the school."

The duo checked the rest of the first floor, coming along with no troublemakers or late comers. The time had come to go to the second floor. And it wasn't long before they had come across an old usual whom never seemed to learn her lesson.

A 17 year old girl leaning against a wall was looking out a window with a blank stare, as if spacing out. The girl had caramel, choppy hair, which was normally put into pigtails until recently. She had fair skin as, an hourglass figure along with C-cupped breasts. She was quite toned due her time playing soccer. Her clothing consisted of an old, faded red Dr. Pepper shirt , faded blue jean with a few tears and holes here and there, and worn sneakers. To also note, at the bridge of the girl's nose, there were freckles.

"Sayaka Okasaki." Rikio called out to the girl

Sayaka's grey eyes not leaving her gaze out the window, Sayaka just ignores the President. This was not the first time this has happened, and both knew this wouldn't be the last either. Sayaka was known to be a jerk through at the school, and this was well-known to Hoshiko and Rikio. Not only was she a jerk though, she was prideful, insult her in anyway and she will snap. That went for anyone that annoyed her…

"Sayaka, you have to head to class." Rikio said, now approaching the grey-eyed girl. Hoshiko followed suit as she stay just a foot or two away from Rikio.

An irritated "tsk" left the lips of Sayaka as she glared at the two higher ups at the corner of her eye.

"Just leave me alone…now." Sayaka said as a demand and threat. She was clearly already annoyed by Rikio and Hoshiko just being there. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Don't make this harder than it really needs to be." Rikio goes on.

"Pft, look at you acting all high and mighty again." Sayaka said with a clear tone of frustration in her voice. "Listen here, 'Mr. President'." Sayaka began mockingly. Sayaka pushes away from the window, now facing the approaching Rikio. "Don't you have someone else to bother? I mean, I can't be the only one out here. Or is it just because you're in love with me?"

A notable twitch of the eye was shown on Hoshiko's face, which Sayaka, the only one who noticed this, was aiming for.

"I'm sorry, Rikio, but I'm not into a guy who has the school's hand up his ass like he's their fucking puppet!" Sayaka snapped.

Hoshiko now had enough and was about the step in. Sayaka noticed this as well. And now her attention was focused on her.

"Oh, look at this. Prince Charming's little bitch wants in on this as well, huh? I'm up for a fight, Goldilocks!" Sayaka shouted.

"Sayaka!"

A teacher in a nearby classroom had heard the commotion going on in the hallway, as did every other classroom in earshot. Sayaka cursed under her breathe. Rikio glanced back at Hoshiko, who nodded and tried to calm herself.

"Causing another scene in the halls, are we? The teacher said with a stern look. Sayaka did not answer. The teacher now directed her words towards to Rikio. "I'll handle this…troublemaker…You may continue your job as Student Body President elsewhere. And please, do at least try to not disturb the studies of others."

"I apologize, it will most likely not happen again." Rikio replied. "Come, Hoshi, we have elsewhere to check."

_**At a later time in class…**_

"There he goes, napping away." Lain said as she and Azure approach a seated Mark.

Mark was slouched at his desk, music playing in his ear buds and as he rested. The elderly teacher of the classroom only smiled as he grabbed his papers and looked at the trio left in the classroom. He was quite used to Mark sleeping away in class, and he didn't really mind either. Despite his slacker attitude and unneeded sarcasm, Mark was quite the genius, in a way. On numerous occasions, the teacher was reminded of this, trying to catch the slacker off guard yet fail due to miraculous knowledge Mark had.

"Lunch is about to start. You might as well wake him up now." The elderly teacher said.

Lain stood half-crouched as she examined her sleeping friend. "Or we can let him starve…" Lain said was an amused smile. "But that wouldn't do. Not at all."

"Miss Shallows, what in the world are you talking about?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Don't mind me, Teach." Lain said as she stood upright.

The teacher just sighed, letting whatever mischievous deed the Christmas lover was planning go. The elderly man continued on out of the room, yet, before he could reach the door, a sound of realization left the lips of his blonde student.

"Ah, be careful there, Teach. I don't want you getting hurt on your way out." Lain exclaimed, stirring Mark.

"Look at that, you woke him up." Azure said.

The teacher just smiled on before carefully exiting the room. Roused by unclear noises, Mark Kuzen slowly opened his eyes to a pair of leather-brown eyes staring him down. Mark only stared blankly back Lain before he sat up and removed an ear bud from his ears.

"Already lunch, huh…" The drowsy boy said.

"Nope, we have to go to our next class." Lain replied.

"Liar." Mark said as he rubbed his eyes. "So, Azure, we going to the spot today?"

"Yeah, I still need to talk to you about that one thing...In private." Azure answered.

"Oh, sharing little secrets, hmm?" Lain interestedly. "You can trust me too, you know!"

"Unlikely." Mark said bluntly, gently flicking the girl on her forehead.

"I guess that's fine." Lain said as she rubbed her forehead. "I have to head to the drama room with Cassie anyhow. I don't have the time to eavesdrop on your guys' conversation."

"It shouldn't be that troubling, would it?" Mark said as he got to his feet.

Unknowing to Mark or Azure, a certain mechanism was now on the works. In all corners of the room, makeshift slingshots was set and ready to launch once the handmade mechanism had reached either one of them. As Mark stretched out his arms, one of the slingshots launched a tennis ball at the back of Mark's head.

"Gah!" Mark was able to exclaim as he felt the impact of the ball. "The hell?" Another ball was launched hitting Mark in the shoulder, a third ball hitting him the head again not too long after. "Lain!" The fourth and finally ball hit Mark square in the face.

There was a moment of silence as Mark held back from snapping at the blonde. With a deep breath, Mark was able to calm himself.

"Really?" Mark said with a deadpan look. "Were you in on this, Azure?"

"Nope, I was just as surprised as you were. Though, you had to admit, she's gotten better at this." Azure said.

"Ha, you don't even know what I can do." Lain said proudly.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're capable of." Mark said. "Alright, let's go, before I get hit by something else."

With Mark leading, the trio proceeds to exit the room. But, once again, this was part of Lain's little scheme. As Mark was about to exit through the door, he tripped over a jump rope that was set up by hers truly. Mark ended up faceplanting out in the hall, where most of his peers and upperclassmen were walking about.

"Goddammit Lain…" Mark grumbled as he sat up.

"That two points for Delainey Shallow, and zero for the Floor-Kisser!" Lain exclaimed as she moved around her victim. "For someone who claims to know what I'm capable of, you fell for such a simple trap."

"Yeah, yeah…" Mark replied. "Maybe next time, you can tell me you love me. I'll probably keel over and die from that."

"In your dreams." Lain said, sticking her tongue out at Mark.

"More like a nightmare." Mark returned as he got up. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I know, but I'm having too much fun!" Lain giggled. "I guess I'll see you two later."

"See ya." Azure and Mark replied almost in sync.

Lain made her merry way away from the two boys. Around Mark and Azure whispers and snickers surrounded them. Mark shook his head, ignoring the crowd. And without any more acknowledgment to the people around them, the duo silently made their way out of the school.

Once outside, the bright sun shone down on them. It was quiet than usual as the breeze slightly blew against both boys. Mark and Azure continued on to their destination, going from down the stairs to the right side of the street. On the hill the school was set on, there was a nice view of the city not so far away from the school itself. It was near a steep slope of the hill and a handmade bench was set there.

"It's quiet out here, isn't it…" Mark said.

"What wrong, used to the loud and busy outside world?" Azure said.

"Not really, it's just surprising." Mark replied. "Now, what is this all about?"

"Your dad didn't tell you yet, did he?" Azure knowingly said.

"Just get to the point." Mark returned as they continued on to their destination.

"Father says something bad is going to happen. His old military contacts have been trying to reach him lately." Azure told Mark. "I'm sure your dad is getting the same calls."

"He's been out of the house lately too…Did your dad already tell you?" Mark asked.

"Father says that disease going around isn't normal…" Azure said. "I don't get it, but…" Azure paused as they turned a corner into the trees. "What the hell is that?!"

Azure went into a dash, running towards their destination. Mark, confused, ran after him, curious to what he saw. But not too long after, Mark understood. Jumping over the makeshift bench, Mark halted next to Azure, his eyes taking in the scene before and his mind still trying to process what was going on.

"What? What is all of this?!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. EP 1-2: Shattered Glass

_**Shattered Glass**_

"…And then he was all like, 'shit', then splat, face first into the floor. He shrugged it off like it was nothing, but I know he was embarrassed, just the damned guy is too good at hiding it." Lain rambled on to Cassie, who seemed to have already lost interest.

"That's nice. You probably took five minutes to set that up." Cassie said.

"You're underestimating me." Lain returned. "It only took me four minutes and forty-nine seconds, thank you very much." Lain told Cassie with a proud posture. And then a sigh left her lips as she relaxed once more. "Anyhow, the boys are out at that one spot again."

"That's not news, Mark always heads there during lunch, and we both know that." Cassie said. "It is a pretty nice spot with a good view. And we did build that bench there."

"So many memories." Lain said. "By the way, can we stop by the drama room? I need to pick up a few things there."

"Best not be too long, I'm starving." Cassie replied.

The girls make their way to their next destination. Yet, as Cassie past one of the windows on the second floor, she couldn't help but notice the red truck screeching to a stop in front of the school. Stopping at the window, Cassie watched as the driver's side door flung open and two male figures fell out, one assumingly tackling the other. Lain, curious as to what had caught Cassie's attention, looked out the window as well, and watching the heated battle between to the two males. The one on bottom seemed to have trouble throwing off his opponent.

"Now what is going on here?" Cassie muttered.

"Aww…" Lain moaned. "Here comes authority."

Outside the window, Cassie and Lain saw the Student Body President and a teacher run into view.

"I guess the show's over." Cassie stated. "Let's go."

_**Outside the school…**_

As the commotion outside continued, Rikio, followed by Hoshiko and a teacher ran outside to stop the situation. A notably pale man was on top of fairly tanned man, who was putting up resistance against the other.

"Help me!" The tanned man scream, as if the situation were to cost him his life.

Rikio dashed up and tried to pull the pale man off of the other, yet it proved difficult to do so, which surprised the Student Body President. Yet, he was sooner shocked at what he saw. At a closer look of the pale man, blood seemed to trickle down the right eye, which, like the other, was a milky white. Patches of skin were missing as well, seemingly scratched or ripped off by hand.

"What the hell?" Rikio said wide-eyed as the enigmatic being looked in his direction.

A hard kick to the being's chin sent it flying back into side of the red truck. Hoshiko, who was standing back for the moment, had sent the being off the tanned man, whose clothes were stained in fresh blood. The man sat up, panting out of exhaustion. He looked at the thing that was trying to kill him, seemingly shocked by its appearance.

"What is that thing?" The teacher asked, walking up and crouching near the creature. "Is it dead?"

"It was…" The man said through breathes. "I found it…or more like him, injured out on the street, out of the havoc going on in the city, I couldn't just leave him there to die…"

"Havoc? What's going on in the city?" Hoshiko asked.

"Whatever that thing is…" The man pointed at the creature. "They're all over the city. Has it not reached here yet-"

"Gaah!"

All eyes quickly looked at the teacher, the source of the scream, and saw that the creature had taken a bit at his leg.

"Goddammit!" The man said, pulling out a pocketknife and lunging forward, stabbing the creature on the side before stabbing it at the back of the head.

Its jaws seemed to lax as the teacher fell back onto the ground, holding his wounded leg. Rikio and Hoshiko rushed to his side as the tanned man stared down at the unmoving creature.

"Are you alright?" Rikio asked.

"That's not looking too good…" Hoshiko said as she looked at the wound, which continued to bleed.

"It hurts like hell!" The teacher said through gritted teeth at the pain.

"We have to get him to a nurse." Rikio said. "Sir, can you carry Mr. Gertz?"

The man stood slowly to his feet, nodding in response as he walked over to the wounded Mr. Gertz. With the help of Hoshiko, the man was able to pull up Mr. Gertz and support him on the side of his wounded leg.

Rikio took note of the man's clothes. The man's white shirt was covered in blood, obviously not his own. The man also wore dirty blue jeans and white worn shoes. The man had black hair and eyes to add on to his physical features.

"Um..." The man began. "Can you get the gun in the back of my truck?"

"A gun?" Hoshiko asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't believe that's going to be necessary...Right, Rikio?"

Rikio looked at the man, taking in the expression of worry that he wore. With no word, the Student Body President climbed into the trunk of the truck. There was a large case with a sticker on it. The sticker was worn and dirty, and the letters printed on it were faded but still readable.

"Minegishi..." Rikio mumbled, knowing the last name himself. He eyed the man, who looked back at him in return. "Could you be Satoshi Minegishi, by chance?" Rikio addressed the man.

"Yes...How did you know?" Satoshi asked.

"We know your sisters." Hoshiko answered in place of Rikio as Rikio himself opened the gun case.

Inside was a M16A2, including four clips of ammunition excluding the one clip already in the rifle. Rikio picked up the gun, Hoshiko and Mr. Gertz staring at the assault rifle with wide eyes.

"Hoshi, please hand this to Satoshi. I'll carry the clips until we get to the nurse's office. Then I'll hand them back over to you, Satoshi." Rikio informed the three present.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" Hoshiko asked. "Bringing that thing into school will cause a commotion."

"I have a feeling we'll need it." Rikio replied as he scanned the surrounding area. "Hoshi, please."

With a sigh, Hoshiko took the gun from Rikio and handed it over to Satoshi, who held the weapon with his only available arm. Satoshi, still unsure about the situation, started going up the staircase, the other two following behind him. Yet, it wasn't too long before a new situation present itself.

As the group made their way to the doors of the school, two different teenagers came sprinting their way. The black-haired teenager maneuvered around Rikio, Hoshiko and Satoshi and rammed the door open, continuing his sprint into the school. The teenager with a mixture of white and black hair seemed more controlled than the first as he slowed in his dash as he approached the group.

"You guys have to get out of here." The boy warned as he too dashed into the school. Hoshiko was able to notice that one of the boy's legs was covered in blood.

"What is going on out there?" Hoshiko muttered under her breathe.

"We have to move." Rikio commanded.

**_In the Detention room..._**

It was quiet in the room, as always. And once more, Sayaka Okasaki finds herself sitting in the irritating silence and boredom of detention. She, along with another troublesome student, was being supervised by a elderly woman, who seemed as happy to be there as Sayaka. No one wanted to be there.

In the time Sayaka had been there, she was able to finish most of her work to keep her from the boredom. Yet, even with the work she had, it wasn't enough to keep her mind off the time, and with most of her work gone, she had nothing else to do.

With a sigh of irritation, Sayaka grabbed her bag and pulled out a manga she had stumbled upon in class. An unknown student had just happened to forget it, and Sayaka took a look into the book out of curiosity. She wasn't much of a bookworm, but she found herself emerged into the manga she was reading.

As she read from panel to panel, Sayaka was able to catch something at the corner of her eye. Right beside her was a window with a clear view of the greenery of trees and bushes. Between a few trees, Sayaka could make out two figures in the distance. It made her cringe mentally as she notice that the two figures, female and male, were performing adult actions. The male seemingly suckling onto the skin of the female. Yet, with the distance of the two and Sayaka's window, it was hard to make out anything else.

Disgusted, Sayaka decided to disregard the scene and enter the world of the manga she was reading. The endless minutes ticked away as pages were slowly turned. Midway through her read, a thump came from the window next to her.

Out of the obliviousness of the distracted mind, Sayaka didn't notice the man that was now inches away from the window. The man was thumping his head against the window. The impacts began with light force, which grew with each blow. And not too long did it take for cracks to grow.

The teacher in the room, who somehow had a difficult time hearing this commotion, finally saw the man at the window and quickly paced herself to it. Sayaka, closest to the window, chose to move out of the way. Yet, before so, Sayaka was able to see a glimpse of blood on the glass as the elderly woman stood in the way.

"Excuse me!" The teacher exclaimed. "You are disrupting-"

In the middle of her sentence, the glass shattered, and the man collapsed into the room. All three present stared with wide eyes, shocked at the sight. The man seemed still.

'The hell...' Sayaka thought to herself.

The elderly teacher knelt down by the body, checking for any sign of life. There was no pulse, no signs of breathing...The man was dead. As this sunk into the elderly woman, the supposed dead man got a tight grip on the teacher. A gasp escaped from her lips.

It only took a moment before the dead man was able to sink his teeth in the woman's neck, her blood spraying out of her, staining the boy in the room. Sayaka and the boy were temporarily stunned. Recovering from her shock, Sayaka pulled herself together and sent a hard kick to the living corpse's head, sending the undead creature back into the window where its body seemed to arc in an unnatural way… And there it stayed.

The elderly teacher lie before the two students, unmoving, her eyes empty as the expression of shock remained on her face. Her blood spreading slowly on the tiled floor. The male student in the room, sickened by the sight, couldn't help from vomiting. Sayaka, on the other hand, stood there, a curse muttered under her breathe. Afterwards, the school jerk scanned the room, her eyes finding a long pole attached to both floor and ceiling. The metal pole looked a bit worn, yet reasonably durable if used as a weapon. Grabbing the pole with both hands and putting strength in her pull, the teenage girl was able to remove the pole almost cleanly. In result, one side of the pole was sharp and pointy, the state resembling a makeshift spear.

"What the hell are you doing?" The boy asked wiping off his mouth. "You think this bitch is going to end up like that fucker over there?" The boy pointed to the undead attacker. "Gonna stab in the head, aren't you? You think she's going to turn, huh?! Like this is some kind of goddamn zombie movie?!"

"Can it." Sayaka said as she looked down at what was left of the elderly teacher.

"Fuck this shit! Fuck it!" The boy exclaimed as he ran out the room.

"…"Sayaka stood silently as the boy exited the room. 'It's not going to make much of a difference… She's dead.' Sayaka thought to herself.

With a deep breathe, Sayaka rose her weapon, fully intent in impaling the decease teacher in the skull. Yet, her action was interrupted by the intercom buzzing to life. Voices could be heard in the background, seemingly raised and frantic.

"All students of Skyview High School, we are now evacuating from the school. Please, remain calm and collective." A young voice said through the intercom. The voice had a serious tone behind it. "This isn't a drill, kids. I repeat, this isn't a drill-" A glass window shattered and screaming could be heard. "Hey, settle down. You, stay away from there! HEY!"

"Help me!" Another voice exclaimed, which was quickly followed by a pain filled scream.

"Goddammit!" The previous voice said before the intercom turned off.

There seemed to be a daunting silence in the school. The situation sinking slowly into the minds of everyone within the building. Sayaka, stilling not having impaled the dead teacher, was now facing at the intercom, which was located to the exit of the room. She already knew what happened. What had ever came and attacked the teacher here, something similar to the undead creature was attacking the office of the school. Now, Sayaka seemed to be waiting…

Waiting for the chaos to begin…

_**Outside of the school…**_

"It looks like we're a little late…" A young woman said, her hand on her hip as she looked in the direction of the school. "Do you think they're in the area?"

The woman was talking to an older man, who was now skimming his hand over his a scar over his blind eye.

"It's probably only her." The man replied, his voice rough. "We already have the other two searching the area…" The man sighed. "We'll give them five more minutes before we call them in. Then we need to head to the rendezvous."

"Five minutes it is then…" The girl muttered.

_**To be continued…**_

Well, this is week one on the pass, stay in tune for week 2.

I know chapter 2 is short, and to tell you the truth it felt kinda rushed when I wrote it. But a close friend told me that the quantity didn't matter, but quality. Now, this friend isn't that reliable, but his/her words preach truthful thing. You writers who want to get better, I suggest taking note of that as well. Although...I feel the quality of this chapter wasn't up to me peak.

And for those who know of me, I now this isn't my usual upbeat personality, but it's been a long few months, we can agree on that much can't we. I'll be back on my toes in no time, just give me some time.

Enigmental, checking out! (I'll come back, I swear!)


	5. EP 1-3: The Beckoning

_**The Beckoning**_

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The city of Los Angeles looked like a war zone. Smoke and fire could be seen from the distance the two boys stood at. Helicopters and military vehicles could be made out, all hastily moving around the city. Lines of cars were evident on the highways as well. The quiet atmosphere that had surrounded Mark and Azure changed, as if fate were playing with them, the sounds of screams and gunfire could now be heard echoing from unknown sources.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Mark muttered. "Is this some kind of terrorist attack?" Mark seemed to be looking at Azure for an answer.

"Father did say the disease wasn't normal, didn't I tell you?" Azure answered.

"So what is it then? What you're telling me is making no sense at all! How does this damn disease even relate to a full scale evacuation, Azure?" Mark demanded a straight answer.

"You'll...I'm not sure how to explain it without sounding crazy. You'll just have to see it for yourself." Azure told Mark, who still looked unpleased.

Mark cursed under his breathe. "We're heading back to the school. I'm not leaving Lain and Cassie here. After that, we're heading straight to my place. Dad's got a lot of explaining to do…."

Mark clenched his hand in a fist, his mind filled with worry and frustration. He was frustrated from the feeling of confusion that pestered him mentally. His confusion gave rise to his worry. Since he couldn't understand the situation they were in, the well being of Lain and Cassie were the first to come to mind...then came his family.

Turning back to where they came from, the duo noticed a woman passed out in the middle of the road. Out of complete instinct, Mark made a starting dash towards the woman, but Azure blocked his path with his arm, mouthing the word "wait" as he looked back at Mark.

"Hey! Are you alright over there?!" Azure yelled.

The woman lie there, unmoving, as if she didn't hear Azure. Mark gritted his teeth, questioning his friend with a skeptical eye.

"She's hurt…" Mark said, walking past Azure.

Azure was about to state his own opinion about the matter, but Mark stopped as the woman began to slowly get to her feet. As the woman stood to her feet, her head aimed upwards as she stared into the blue day sky. From where they were, Mark and Azure could make out the pale complexion of the woman, and more so on her blank, white eyes. With her jaw aptly open, her head tilted towards the two teenagers.

"What the…" Mark mouthed.

"She's already dead." Azure said.

"..."

"This is what the disease is...The ones infected by it died and changed...or that's what Father told me." As Azure explained this, the woman began to slowly approach them. "The undead...Zombies. This is why I didn't explain this to you, even I thought it was crazy….Until last night-"

"Hehe.."

"Mark?"

"Hehehe...Hahaha! Are you serious?! Zombies, huh? Never would have guess…." Mark sighed after his laughter. "You've got to be kidding me...You expect me to take that crap."

"The truth is right in front of you." Azure said, confused.

"Bullshit. All I see is an obstacle in my way." Mark clenched his fist and took a stance. "Lain and Cassie are waiting…"

Mark ran towards the undead woman, fist at the ready. Azure exclaimed in worry, not wanting his friend to approach the undead creature, but his words entered one ear and out the other. Without stopping, Mark sent a hard punch across the undead's head, knocking the creature back and onto the ground. Mark then continued on, dashing towards the school.

The undead woman began to slowly get up again, its jaw awkwardly tilted to the side. Azure stared at the woman with pitiful eyes. The milky pair of eyes stared back, aimless...hungry. With each step closer to Azure, the undead woman chomped down on the air frantically, yearning for the taste of flesh.

"I'm sorry, whoever you were...You probably didn't want this, to become a monster." Azure said, talking the the creature that had no ability to understand what he was saying. "I'll give you the mercy of resting in peace. Rest well."

Azure kicked the creature back onto the ground and stomped his foot down on its head. Blood splattered on his leg. With disgusted eyes, Azure took a deep breath before dashing off himself to catch up with Mark.

_**Moments later in the school…**_

"Goddammit!"

With the young voice exclaiming in a frustrated matter, the intercom shut off. The school was silent, in exception for the squeaking of shoes running down the hall. Azure and Mark had made their way back to the school, just in time to hear the uneasy announcement from the office.

"Mark, wait!" Azure called out to his friend, whose focus lie elsewhere. "Can you just calm down for a moment!"

Mark slid to a stop and shot a glare at Azure. "We're wasting time, we need to get to Lain and Cassie."

"Do you even know where they are?" Azure said, now beginning to hear commotions. "Tsk...Can we at least get in a room? I have a bad feeling-"

A boy came running past them, a slight foul smell coming off him as he passed the two friends. He began to scream warning through the halls like a crazed maniac as he got further and further down the hall.

"They're inside! Those things! We got to get the fuck out of here now!"

More voices seemed to join in, students reluctantly coming into view of the the two teenagers, scanning the halls for danger.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

"What 'things'?"

"Is something going on here?"

"Maybe we should leave…"

"GAAAAH!"

A window had seemed to shatter at an unknown source and a scream for help seemed to echo in the whispering corridor. The screaming continued as everyone froze...Then, a silence. The dull thud of an object hitting the ground could still be heard as the situation began to settle in the student body.

"Mark, a room would be good to be in right now." Azure said, looking for an open door.

"Over there." Mark nodded his head to a door behind them.

As the two boys quickly paced into the room, it seemed everywhere else went into chaos. Panicked students began to act recklessly as teachers fruitlessly attempted to keep order. The situation began to get worse, the undead that were slowly surrounding the school were now entering through the windows, each victim that were to get caught were dead in seconds...And in minutes, they would rise as well. Screams and running feet were all Mark and Azure could hear as the door to the room was locked shut.

"Damn…" Mark to disregard what was going on outside the room, Mark closed his eyes and tried to focus. "What room is this anyhow?"

"The detention room." A female voice said behind the duo.

Azure shot around in the direction of the voice, startled by the unnoticed girl standing over the corpse of what used to be the teacher of the detention room. She was holding a sort of makeshift weapon, a forcibly broken pole pulled from the school itself. Azure stood alert, wary of the armed girl. Yet, even with his mako blue eyes focused on the girl, a slight sight of movement near her feet was just barely noticed by the alert teenager.

"Sayaka, behind you." Mark said calmly, addressing the girl by her name.

Sayaka Okasaki moved in a fluent manner, the sharper edge of the pole impaling the flesh-hungry teacher between the eyes. Pulling out her weapon from her target, Sayaka merely ignored the corpse as its head hit the floor with a dull thunk.

Azure exhaled, feeling as if he were holding his breath during the whole scene. Azure eyed Mark, who was now taking a seat in the deceased teacher's desk, as if impatiently waiting. Sayaka was examining the newcomers, familiar with their faces.

"How did you know who she was?" Azure whispered to Mark.

"You don't remember that she's in one of our classes?" Mark said, answering the question with his own. "An how can you not know about the 'Jerk' of the school?" Mark lazily gestured quotations with his fingers.

"Oh...It's that Sayaka…" Azure said, thinking to himself.

"You two done gossiping to yourselves over there?" Sayaka said irritatedly, annoyed by the fact that the two boys were talking about her reputation in their school. "Do any of you know what the hell is going on here?"

"Azure over here says its a zombie apocalypse." Mark says nonchalantly.

"And you don't believe him?" Sayaka said after a slight pause. Her eyes were now staring down at the unmoving corpse.

"Not a word." Mark whistles. "Just a bunch of crazy talk…"

"Though, it's describes the situation quite well, doesn't it?" Azure asked Sayaka. No reply. With the feeling of being left out, The long-haired boy sighs. "Well...Anyway, Sayaka, do you want to come with us? We'll make sure you get out safe-"

"Fuck off, Pretty Boy. I can protect myself." Sayaka said coldly. "You think that just because I'm I girl I can't fight for myself?"

"I didn't really mean that." Azure returned as Mark whistled lowly, holding back a chuckle. "I'm very sure you can protect yourself. I would just feel more comfortable in numbers right now."

Silenced filled the room, the sound of running feet coming from outside the door. Mark, still sitting on at the teacher's desk, played with his fingers, seemingly practicing cords for a stringed instrument. Sayaka and Azure just stared at each other, silently...awkwardly. Soon, a muttered curse slipped from Sayaka's lips.

"I would say 'Fine', but it makes me wonder how you two are going fight those things with just your hands." Sayaka pointed out, pointing the sharper end at Azure. "And tell me, when you have to fight against some armed lunatic, how do you expect to last five seconds?"

Azure bit the back of his lip as he stood silently before the teenage girl bringing up the harsher truth. Unlike Sayaka, Mark and Azure were completely unarmed, and it was "common" knowledge that fighting zombies unarmed was completely stupid. And if they were to fight an actual person or group, Sayaka would have a higher possibility surviving than the two boys.

Mark, on the other hand, was just humming to himself as his finger was raised to his chin. A moment of thought was all he needed before standing up.

"Elementary, my dear Sayaka." Mark said a-matter-of-factly. "There's a time, and there's a place. When the time comes, we have a place to go. A place I know decent weapons are."

_**Elsewhere...**_

In a matter of minutes, Skyview High was in disarray. Just as the world outside, the school, once peaceful and safe, was filled with danger at every corner, the undead hostiles quickly taking over the population of the school. Blood stained the decorated walls, the floor occupied with fallen staff and students, whom were either trampled or killed, never to "rise" again.

However, there were still survivors, and waiting patiently within the music room were two teenage girls, Liana Josephine Richards and Alexandria Grey. The room, lacking of windows, was secure for the most part. There was only one entrance, leaving one way in and one way out, and taking into factor of their situation, it was a risk. The room itself was clean of the chaos outside of it. Instruments were well organized and clean, chairs were shaped in an arc around a podium.

Liana, 17 years of age, was fixing her ink-blank hair into a braid. Her hair complimented her icy-blue eyes, which were looking at the other occupant of the room. Her skin was a creamy white, her rosy cheeks adding on to her beauty. Her hourglass-shaped body was toned, and for those who eyed her with lustful stares were easily seduced by her C-cup breasts, which were somewhat apparent in her skintight shirt, white of all colors.

"Alex, you think it's safe to go out yet?" Liana asked, a nail gun clenched tight in her hands, slightly nudging her dress pants, which went down to her shins.

Alexandria Grey, the same age as Liana, thought to herself. In comparison to Liana, Alex was more tomboyish and had a slight emo-like appearance. Her black hair was uneven on either side, yet very stylish. She wore red and black flannel top with a black shirt, which accompanied well with her torn blue jeans. She wore black and red converses, following the color scheme of her clothes. And unlike her busty companion, Alex had the breast sizing between A and B. Other accessories such as a snake-bit, which was located at the bottom of her lower lip, and fingerless gloves were worn as well.

Alex's grey eyes came to from the vacant stare she wore in her thoughts. Clenching tightly to the guitar she held onto, Alex stood up.

"It's gotten quiet out there." Alex stated. "I'm pretty sure its not safe out there, but we can't keep ourselves locked here forever." The girl sighed. "Though, I don't like the idea of using such a nice instrument as a weapon, the blood will probably ruin the strings."

Alex was purposely making light of the situation, which successfully cheered up Liana a bit, signaled by the soft giggle that left her lips.

"Well then, we better be careful, right? We don't want to break a guitar that doesn't even belong to you." Liana joked.

"They can consider it blessed to be held by my hands." Alexandria said as she strummed the down the strings from top to bottom.

The resonation sound seemed to magnify inside the music room, hence its purpose. A loud bang on the door startled the young ladies.

"Okay…" Alexandria said, a serious tone evident in her voice. "Ready, Ana?"

"Let's go."

The two teenage girl silently approached the only exit to the room. Whomever was on the other side was still there, evident by the soft pounding and quiet clawing at the door. It was clear that who or what it is, it had to be one of those creatures. Stealthily as possible, the girls reached the door, Alexandria putting her hand on the knob, while her other hand clenched tightly to her weapon. She looked back at Liana, who now had her nail gun at the ready. The two exchanged nods as Alexandria began to countdown with her fingers.

Once she had reached zero, Alex quickly opened the door, Liana following up with a shot into the creature's head. Luckily there was only one of Them, the two girls loosening up a bit before entering the halls.

It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Blood was like unfinished paint on the walls, the floor slick with human insides, squishy organs and almost fresh blood trampled on and spread out like a horrible design. Aside from the one they had killed, no other undead creature were about in the hall in which they stood. Though, the faint steps of the dead seemed to echo in the halls.

Slightly unnerved, the duo kept moving. Their destination was the parking lot, yet, considering the situation, even that seemed so far. Rounding a corner, the girls could feel their hearts beating out of their chest. It felt as if death were waiting at every corner. The school grounds that they knew so well felt as if it were a new place with danger forcing their every move.

Rounding about another corner, Alexandria and Liana halted to a stop. Before them was what seemed to be a horde of undead clumped together in the narrow hallway. It almost seemed like a majority of the school seemed to be here, converted over to the walking dead. There many familiar faces, from aquintented students to homeroom teachers. The girls began to realize that there were even more unfamiliar faces, possibly ones from outside.

'How many of Them are there…' Alex thought to herself.

Liana tapped Alexandria on the shoulder. With Alex glancing her way, Liana pointed to a staircase not to far away, yet they would have to backtrack and go through a "minor" detour. Only, Skyview High was now a maze with unpleasant surprises, the word "minor" seemed like wishful thinking.

Quietly, the girls made it up the staircase. Excluding the horde, the second floor seemed more occupied than the first. Some of the dead had somehow made it to the second floor, blindly wandering the halls.

There was a particular body resting against the wall, blood seeping at his ankle. Liana recognized this teacher as Mr. Gertz. His chest puffed in and out, signals of breathing, yet at a slow rate. Liana pointed at the teacher and made her way over to him, Alexandria following close behind.

Mr. Gertz sat silently, death-like almost. If not for the living color of his eyes glancing at them, the girls would have not approached. Struggling, the teacher put a finger to his lips before his arm dropped faster than it came up. He was a dying man, that much the girls could tell.

However, one of the undead was venturing their way. Liana's grip around her weapon tightened as she rose the nailgun at shoulder level, aiming between the eyes of her target. Yet, a sudden force lightly pushed her arm down. The school president, Rikio Hiroshi, stood next to Liana, as did Hoshiko to Alexandria. Before either girls could protest, Rikio put his finger to his lips while keeping a reasonable grip on Liana's weapon.

The four teens seemed to all tense in various manners as the walker approached them. Yet, to their fortunate surprise, the undead creature just walked past them, brushing Rikio's arm as it did. Their hearts still racing, the group let their guard drop slightly as they looked back at the creature.

In front of the zombie, Satoshi Minegishi stood at the ready, a pocket knife in his hand. To add, the 19 year old man had a gun strapped around his shoulder, but taken with their situation, he now knew it would be better to go with a more silent approach. Standing to the side tense and nervous, Satoshi waited for the zombie to walk past him before stabbing in the back of the head multiple times. The undead being dropped to the ground with a thud.

Still all silent as Satoshi joined them, the group of teenagers looked at each other, then at Rikio. Rikio simply nodded and gestured to Satoshi to pick Mr. Gertz up. As Satoshi followed suit, Rikio pointed over to a door down the hall, followed by another gesture to follow.

The group entered the nurse's room, occupied by none other than the school nurse, Mr. Thomas. He had a grim expression on his face. In the corner of the room lied two student bodies. When the group entered, they received a small glance from the male nurse, followed by a seemingly traumatized look. Mr. Thomas was staring at the injured teacher's ankle, blood oozing fresh. He stared at the adolescents as if shocked. Then, from his stool, he stood, a small knife in his shaking hands.

"Put it down." Rikio demanded calmly, noticing the weapon.

"You children don't know what you've brought here." Mr. Thomas said, shakingly yet serious. "That teacher you've brought here is bitten. The bitten will turn, I know that first hand." The nurse nodded towards the two bodies. "If you don't deal with it, I will."

"That can't be true…" Hoshi muttered skeptically.

"Have you taken a look around you? Your fellow students! Your teachers! They're walking amongst those things! Clearly, this teacher is one to deal with now before he takes one of you with him!" The nurse screamed.

"Calm down…" Mr. Gertz pushed the words out from his mouth. "I...I had the general idea of that happening…"

"And if you keep yelling, you'll attract them." Rikio said as Hoshiko got Liana to check the halls.

"Kill him." The nurse said bluntly.

"I'll deal with Mr. Gertz when the situation calls for it, but for now, he is still human, he still has the right to choose his own fate." Rikio responded calmly. The Student Body President then eyed the injured teacher.

"If it comes...to it...Kill me." Mr. Gertz told them. "But, considering...the situation...I'm more useful alive right now."

"Unlike you, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Gertz has has the keys to a box in the teacher's lobby located in the second floor. Inside that box are keys to the buses down in the school's underground parking lot." Rikio explained. "Let's also include the fact that killing an innocent man, a man who was forced upon this disease, makes us just as mindless as those zombies out there. If you are still considering on trying to take Mr. Gertz's life, I have multiple options to pick between in order to intercept your attempt."

The nurse took note of the armed students, and most of all, Satoshi's rifle. Mr. Thomas gritted his teeth as he sat back on his stool, looking down on the two corpses lying on the ground.

"Leave." Mr. Thomas said. "I can't help him, you're wasting your time here."

"Will you not come with us?" Hoshiko asked.

"Leave."

Rikio simply nodded and told the others to just go. While the group filed out of the nurse's office, Rikio looked back on the nurse, now holding the knife to his own neck. A sigh leaves his lips as he closes the door to the office, avoiding the unsightful scene of a man taking his own life.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
